sonic_x_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Ivo Robotnik
"This is nonsense! You will obey me! Or there will be dire consequenses!" '' ''-Dr. Robotnik Doctor Eggman (ドクター・エッグマン Dokutā Egguman), real name Robotnik, is a former antagonist of the anime series ''Sonic X. ''He is a mad scientist whose ambition is universal domination. He is aided in his schemes by two sidekick robots, Decoe and Bocoe, as well as his messenger Bokkun and his arsenal of ruthless robots and high-tech terrornauts. Biography Background Doctor Ivo Robotnik was born on Earth in April of 1969. He lived with his cousin, Maria, and his Grandfather, Gerald. After spending the majority of his childhood and teenage years on Earth, Ivo and his cousin were sent to the Space Colony ARK with their grandfather Gerald. During his time on the colony, Ivo became very close with his cousin, deeming her the only important person in his life. Eventually, Maria and Eggman went back to earth at the command of their grandfather in order to help mankind with his inventions, and spent the majority of their time together. The two went on many adventures together, eventually becoming a heroic duo. The two were known across the land as the world's greatest heroes, and were given many awards and medals. The two saved countless lives using their grandfather's scientific inventions for good. Ivo and Maria, a Heroic Duo After becoming globally recognized as earth's greatest heroes, Ivo and his cousin were given orders that a mysterious creature had been unleashed upon earth from another dimension, and were dispatched to stop it. A political dispute erupted in the state of California, which resulted in a mass riot. A performance troupe that had begun playing political pranks to protest the signing of a treaty that would end the absolute monarchy on California and give more power to Czecha Corporation was thought to be making increasingly violent attacks nearing the treaty's signing. Maria's old friend Rael Averross requested the assistance of her and Ivo to bring an end to the dispute. Ivo and his Maria discovered that Crown Princess Fanry had been building a military group called the blackguards, who were framing the Opposition in order to restore full monarchy to the United States. It was also at this time that the White House extended to Ivo an invitation to join their ranks, though following the mission to California, Ivo decided to turn down their offer. Maria's Death Eventually, Maria was called back to the Space Colony ARK in order to assist her grandfather. Ivo remained on Earth in order to help the people in need. Several weeks later, Gerald Robotnik was betrayed by the United States Government, who sent GUN agents to the Colony ARK to kill everyone on board. Maria, who only had moments to get to an escape pod, ultimately risked her life to save Shadow the Hedgehog, and was shot to death by government agents. Gerald, however, was kept alive by the government and forced to conduct inhumane experiments. Upon learning of this, Ivo was struck with immense grief and anger. The very people he was sent to protect had murdered the person closest to him, and destroyed everything he had worked his whole life for. Ivo descended into madness, going into hiding and building a robot army and a spaceship. Eventually, Ivo launched his ship, going into space and landing on an unknown planet, which was known as Mobius - homeworld of Sonic the Hedgehog. It was here that Ivo became known as "Eggman" and threw away his reputation as hero of the world - and used his grandfather's inventions for evil purposes against the humanoid animals of Mobius. The heroes 'Ivo and Maria' were presumed dead by the people of Earth, and mourned heavily. Ivo, however, was still alive, and was now a madman, looking to destroy any who got in his path, and eventually planned to destroy earth, to take revenge for the death of his beloved Cousin.Category:Heroes Category:Reformed Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Former Villains